


The Unexpected Scene Remix

by Stupiak Kitty (KharisGo)



Category: Yoh Asakura x Anna Kyouyama
Genre: F/M, Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KharisGo/pseuds/Stupiak%20Kitty
Summary: It was a typical day in En inn. But then, Yoh's desire towards Anna got him. "What are you waiting for, your death?"
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Unexpected Scene Remix

**Author's Note:**

> This is the remix version of my first story, The Unexpected Scene. If you see errors, please do tell!

It was a typical day inside the En Inn. 

It was indeed typical. A silent whimper could be heard at the entrance of the said inn. A whimper and a loud sniff. Some people living near the inn were convinced that it was haunted. Indeed it is, but the sound didn't come from any paranormal entity. 

It came from the owner. Yoh Asakura, to be exact. He was trying hard not to fall apart－physically and psychologically. How long has he been suffering? How long has he been doing air chair? Heck, he wasn't even sure if he could still walk. It felt like forever. 

Why was he even doing that? Nobody knows. Well, except Anna. 

She said to wait for her. She gave a strict instruction not to move until she came back. The sun was still kissing his already tan skin for the first fifteen minutes. Now, it felt like even the sun gave up. Is it already past noon? 

He oh so wanted to plop down onto the dirty ground, curl like a ball and ask the Universe the magical question Why Me. 

The thought disappeared as quickly as it came when he heard a soft footsteps coming from the inside of their home. He was silently thanking Anna that she was kind enough to come back, but he couldn't help but feel the disappointment when he saw Tamao instead. 

She must have seen his expression. She bowed and apologized, "I didn't mean to disturb you, Yoh-sama. I came here to give you this." 

She offered a plate filled with rice cookies. His stomach was the first one to react. He wouldn't much on something that Anna typically likes on a daily basis, but right now is different. 

He needed something that could bring his body back to life. Without thinking of the consequences, he sat down on the ground with a groan and thanked the heavens for small miracles.

"You are a lifesaver, Tamao!" He exclaimed as he grabbed a piece of cookie and munch it as if it was a heaven-sent treat. He rubbed off some dirt on his knees as he munch another one. His legs were too numb to walk so he crawled just to reach for the cookies. "I'm glad you're here, or I'd be dead by now." 

He didn't notice Tamao's red cheeks from his comment. "Umm, Anna-sama told me to bring them to you." 

"Eh? Anna?" 

She nodded. "She said to check you if you're still breathing or not." 

"Well, I still am," he sweatdropped. "Is she busy? Did she go out for grocery?" 

"She's in the living room, watching TV." 

He gaped. "All this time, she's just watching?" 

"E-err...Yes," Tamao scratched her head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Yoh-sama. I've asked her countless of times to let you rest, but she's very stubborn." 

"Don't worry, it's okay." He reassured Tamao with a chuckle. In his inner heart, he cried. So Anna purposely made him wait for nothing. 

"Yoh-sama, what do you want to eat? I'm going to buy our tonight's dinner." 

"Anna told you to do the errand today?"

She nodded.

"She should have told me instead. Do you know where the nearby grocery is? Do you want me to accompany you?" 

Tamao's face was now red. "Oh no, Yoh-sama. I'll be alright. I like doing errands from time to time." 

"Are you sure you're okay by yourself?" 

Tamao nodded again. "I-I yes! Yes, I'll be fine." 

"Why Yoh, I didn't know you were this sweet. How lucky are you, Tamao." 

Both of them froze when they heard that familiar sweet voice of his fianceé. 

"Anna-sama!" Tamao gulped when she saw Anna smiling at Yoh, but it was obvious that she was not amused. She took that opportunity to leave. "I'll be going!" 

"Wait, Tamao! I'll accompany－" Yoh felt as if the world has shaken up before he could finish his sentence.

xXx 

"Do you really have to hit me too hard?" Yoh muttered while massaging his left jaw. Anna gave him an uppercut that could rival a professional boxer. 

His body tensed when she glared at him. "Want me to slap you instead?" 

"Ah－no, thank you. I'm good." He said right away. Both of them knew that her smack was considered nothing compare to her slaps. He sighed. "Why did you smack me anyway? Did I do anything wrong?" 

"You don't." 

"Why－" He blinked when he realised something. "You think I'd run away with Tamao?" 

Anna's eyebrow twitched. "Close." 

"Eh? Why would I even do that? I won't skip training. I was just trying to be courteous." 

"That's the problem." 

Yoh scowled. "I don't see the problem there. I don't really get why you are angry." 

Anna returned the scowl to Yoh. "You don't understand women, do you?" 

"I really don't," he shook his head. "You keep getting angry for no apparent reason. Most likely whenever I become courteous towards Tamao. Is that how women should be? To be mad whenever they want to?"

That earned him another smack. 

"Hey, that hurts!" Yoh could only cry inwardly. "It's unfair, I'm the one who should be angry. You made me wait for nothing!" 

Anna gave him a sideglance. "I was expecting you to resist and to run over here like an idiot." 

"Eh? Why do you think I would do that?" 

"Did you forget? Today is Soul Bob and Awaya Ringo's special perfomance together." 

Yoh blinked before gaping. How could he forget that? He woke up early because of that! 

"Why didn't you tell me!" Yoh was close to tears. "You know I've been waiting for that special performance. Why are you like that, Anna?" 

She rolled her eyes. "I did tell you. You're just stupid enough to forget about it." 

"I wouldn't be able to forget it if you didn't force me to do the air chair!"

"Don't be dramatic. We still have thirty minutes to waste before the show starts." 

Yoh could only sigh. As always, she's right. He can't seem to control his emotions whenever Soul Bob is involved. Plus, they were alone together so there's no reason for him to hide his excitement. 

While waiting for the show, his eyes unconsciously went towards Anna. He blinked, he just noticed it. She was wearing shorts and a plain white shirt with a cute apple at the center. 

It was rare to see her dressed like this and to have her blonde hair on a messy bun. Some rebellious hair were sticking on her nape and the side of her temple.

There was no way in hell he would say this directly to Anna; he find this current outfit of hers sexy. 

His eyes were glued at her exposed nape. It looked smooth; he wondered how it feels to touch her nape with his fingers. It must be soft. 

His gaze travelled down her arms, silently admiring it,  
until it rested on Anna's thighs. Unconsciously, he gulped. How he wished he could have the opportunity to graze that enticing creamy skin with his hands. 

Yoh felt the excitement in his body. He was so preoccupied in daydreaming that he felt his heart jump out of his cavity when she called his name. 

"Y-Yes?" He tried hard to look only at Anna's face.

"The TV is right there," Anna pointed at the said appliance, her eyebrows are arched like she was amused, before resting her hands on her naked thighs. "not here." 

Yoh shifted a little bit. He felt a slight heat on his cheeks. "Sorry." 

"Glad to see you're entertaining yourself." 

"I'm not! Just...just curious, is all." 

Anna turned to him. "Curious about?" 

"Nothing!" 

She can't help but smile. "You won't go anywhere if you're not bold enough." 

For some reason, Yoh understood. It made him blush, he just knew it. He was still not used with Anna being playful and mischievous, especially whenever they were alone. 

He liked it. He liked it too much－if he's being honest with himself. He just can't control the thunderous beats of his heart, he doesn't know what to do. He can't afford to embarrass himself－or Anna herself－in front of her, or else she might turn into her usual self and use her hands to slap or smack him. 

"Fifteen minutes," she said. 

Waiting is the only thing that he could do. 

And sneaking glances. 

Unfortunately, it was as though his eyes couldn't resist the call of Anna's creamy thighs. He found himself looking back at the folded appendage. 

He noticed when Anna moved a little, exposing a bit more of her skin. She tried to adjust the shorts, but it fell back from its place－it exposed a big portion of her thighs. He was used with seeing them, okay. But there's something about her wearing shorts that made her look sexy to Yoh's eyes. 

Maybe because it was not the usual black dress. 

"Isn't it great?" 

Yoh looked at Anna when she spoke. "What...what about?" 

She gestured at the TV. The advertisement about the special performance of their idols were currently playing. "They are not performing against each other this time. Soul Bob can use this chance to save his face from losing last time against Awaya Ringo." 

Yoh made a face. "It's just a fluke. Soul Bob is still the best." 

"The best in losing, I see." 

He only glared at Anna. 

"I wonder if he's still associated with his friends in America," she said before biting on her rice cookie. "I might reconsider him as an equal with Awaya Ringo if he turns out to be friends with Tom Cruise." 

The scowl on Yoh's face is visible. "Him again?" 

"Why? Got a problem with that?" 

"No, I just think he's not a good singer." 

"He's an actor, Yoh," Anna said in a matter-of-fact voice. "How did you even know that he can't sing anyway?" 

"I did some research," Yoh admitted, a blush forming on his cheeks. "You always mention him. I got curious. I saw one song that was sung by him. It's not as great as Soul Bob's." 

"Obviously," Anna rolled her eyes. "He's cooler than your idol. He has alluring eyes."

"Soul Bob is a better singer than him." 

She glared at Yoh. It was subtle, but she could notice Yoh's indifference whenever Tom Cruise was mentioned. It was an open secret between the two of them that besides Awaya Ringo, she has a little bit of attraction to the Hollywood star. 

She discovered him by accident one lazy afternoon when she was browsing the TV channel. There was a channel dedicated for dubbed American Movies. The Last Samurai was playing at the time. Her attention were directed to the western actor the moment she laid eyes upon him. 

From then on, she would always check the channel for Tom Cruise movies. 

Yoh must be jealous. She smirked at the idea. 

"I wonder how tall he is," she said. 

"Taller than us, clearly." 

"He must have smooth hands." 

"He doesn't know how to do household chores then." 

Anna tried her best not to laugh. "I wonder if he's a good kisser." 

Yoh looked at her, scandalized. "W-what?" 

"Why? You never thought of that whenever you peek at your stupid friend's explicit magazines?" 

"What? No!" Yoh exclaimed. He saw Anna's meaningful stare. "I mean yes, but not with those models." 

"Yeah?" 

Yoh took a glance at Anna, before looking away. "Yeah." 

"Why aren't you doing anything then?" 

Yoh looked back at her, surprised. "Eh?" 

"What are you waiting for, your death?" 

Yoh blinked. The blush was now spreading not only on his cheeks, but on his neck too. "Umm..." 

"I won't slap you if you ask nicely." 

He scratched his head, chuckling and smiling his sheepish smile. "You know how scared I am. I don't want to offend you, Anna." 

"It won't offend me." 

"Are you sure?" 

The moment she nodded, Yoh was closer to her. Deep within her, she began to feel nervous but she didn't let him show. She tried to control her heart and closed her eyes when she felt the familiar rough fingers of her fiancé on her chin. 

The kiss ended as fast as he held her. It was too fleeting it almost felt nothing. 

She open her eyes, scowling. "Just that?" 

"Erm, I'm just testing the waters?" 

"I would've slap you even before you could touch me, stupid－" Yoh's warm lips stopped whatever words she was about to say. 

As a matter of fact, this wasn't their first kiss. She must have frightened Yoh the first time he tried kissing her. She gave him triple Legendary Left Hand after the long kiss. Of course, she liked it. She just didn't like stolen kisses. She was just surprised. He never did anything like that again. 

She stilled when she felt the tip of Yoh's tongue on her lower lips. Slightly, she open her mouth to let him explore her own. She was already aware of Yoh's growing desire for her. She just acted as if she doesn't know. 

She doesn't want him to be too distracted, since there are matters that they need to attend to first than their own desires. 

All the while, she could feel Yoh's warm hands caressing the side of her body. She held him when she felt his hand moving near her thighs－she knew he's been staring at them ever since he sat next to her. 

Yoh's hand were like magnets. Even if she tried her best to move his hands away her thighs, he only resisted. He caressed them slowly the same way he caressed his member.

She felt paralyzed as a sudden warm feeling shot through her spine. Yoh's warm lips and hands were doing its magic on her skin. She gasped as Yoh's hands were now dangerously near her crotch. 

Yoh and Anna were so into each other when they heard a click. They stopped. 

They parted and blinked when they heard another click. 

Together, as if obeying their instinct, they looked up and saw trouble. 

Or at least, on Yoh's and his friends' side. 

Manta was the one holding a video camera, while Horo-Horo took photos－that was what made the distinct clicking noise. Ryu and Tokageroh were cheering, and at the far corner, Tamao was crying. 

Calmly, Anna sighed. 

At dinner, Anna and Tamao were the only one eating on the dinner table. The rest of the gang－including Yoh－were still trying hard to balance two jars on their arms for almost two hours now.

If one of those jars made a crashing noise, she would slap Yoh, not once, but thrice. And then they would repeat the cycle again. 

Yoh's cheeks were now swelling due to numerous slaps he received from his loving fiancée. 


End file.
